TORTURAS BEYBLADE
by furia-nocturna-21.07
Summary: ¡bienvenidos a la segunda temporada de TORTURAS BEYBLADE! aqui veran a sus queridos y a veces odiados bleyders pasar por cosas por las que ustedes, no querrian pasar. Entren (si se atreven) y a los valientes que se atrevan, nos vemos al final del programa
1. Chapter 1

Entran en el escenario una chica de 14 años con ojos negros y cabello negro rizado hasta la cintura con lentes y unos gemelos de 14 años con cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color marrón miel.

-¡Hola gente bonita y no tan bonita que nos sintoniza! Yo soy su nueva conductora Grecia! Esta es la segunda temporada del famoso programa TORTURAS BEYBLADE. La anterior conductora, Valentina-chan, nos dio permiso para escribir la segunda temporada de este programa, cosa que le agradezco infinitamente. Estos gemelos, son mis mejores amigos Cristian y Abraham, los segundo y tercer conductores del programa, aparte de líderes del "equipo chismoso de la telenovela!" – Digo lo más entusiasmada posible.

-¡hola!- dice Abraham.

-es un placer estar aquí.- dijo Cristian.

-esperemos que Grecia no nos mate con nada del programa.- añade Abraham.

-no prometo nada.-digo- Muy bien, antes de empezar quiero dejar varias cosas en claro:

1) si lees esto, corres el riesgo de quedar traumado psicológicamente de por vida.

2) si eres una de esas personas que tienen un cartón de leche en la mente y se te secan las plantitas artificiales... ¡bienvenido!

3) si eres uno de esos angelitos tiquismiquis que nunca han roto la ventana de su sala y no te gusta el Beyblade... ¡¿qué diablos haces en mi fic?! -Grito en estado chibis y con varias venitas en la frente.

4) no soy dueña de Beyblade…aunque quisiera.

5) todos los bleyders y el "equipo chismoso de la telenovela" están aquí por su propia voluntad y...

-Grecia-chan ¡DESATANOS!- grita Gingka interrumpiendome.

-¡¿por qué demonios estoy aquí otra vez?!- grita Tsubasa.

-¡ya te dije que no quiero ser parte de ese equipo! – grita Manal (una chica del equipo chismoso de la telenovela)

-lo siento pero si los desato tendré que electrocutarlos para que se queden. –les respondo.

-O-O (tragan saliva). -Gingka, Tsubasa y el equipo.

-ósea que me han vuelto a amordazar.-dice Tsubasa.

-otras escritoras te han hecho cosas peores, así que te callas.- le espeto.

-vaya bleyder que eres- dice Tsubasa sarcásticamente

-fuera de aquí, soy una bleyder, pero aquí soy la lunática y malvada conductora dedicada a la única misión de humillarlos públicamente.- les digo.

-¡Comencemos!- exclamamos Cristian, Abraham y yo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LOS DETENGA!- gritan todos.

**Primer entrevistado: Gingka Hagane.**

-¡No quiero estar aquí! TT-TT- gime Gingka.

-A ver si ya te callas pendejo, eh? que esta es mi historia.- le reclamo.

-solo no me mates.

-claro -digo en un tono de voz aterradora y peligrosamente dulce.

-Dios protégeme.- En eso le pongo un brazalete.

-¡Ay no está cosa!- lloriquea Gingka.

-ay si esta cosa.

-te daré lo que quieras, pero por favor ¡DEJAME IR!

-consígueme un concierto privado de Big Time Rush, Vocal Song, Ricardo Arjona, Shakira, Luis Fonsi, Victoria Justice, Hatsune Miku, Rin y Len Kagamine, One Direction, Alejandro Fernández, Olga Tañon y Demi Lovato y te dejo ir con solo un trauma psicológico permanente.

-¡ese no es un buen trato!

-considerando las cosas que tengo planeadas para ti y tus amigos, yo diría que si lo es.

-O-O.-traga saliva.

-muy bien, primera pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que más te traumo de la primera temporada?

-posiblemente fue ver a masamune desnudo, las bebidas de Dark y lo que nos hicieron hacer, aparte de verlo desnudo, cantar "si fueras gay" a dueto con Kyoya o vestirme de Hikaru.- responde Gingka.

-ok siguiente pregunta, ¿si pudieras escoger a alguien para que pase por todo lo que nombraste, a quien elegirías?

-ummm…

-solo recuerda ¡KABOOM!

-pues diría que a…-Entonces entra en el escenario un adorable niño de tres años y se abraza con fuerza a mi pierna.

-¡Gecia!- grita el niño.

-¡mantenimiento! ¡¿Quién fue el graciosito que dejo entrar a Gabriel?! ¡Porque juro que lo despido!-grito en estado chibis y con varias venitas en la frente.

-¡yo también quiero estar en televisión!- reclama el niño que al parecer se llama Gabriel.

-¡Que alguien llame a mi mama para que se lleven a Gabriel!- grito mientras agarro una palanca e intento que me suelte. Gabriel se abraza más fuerte a mi pierna y a todos les sale una gotita estilo anime en la frente.

-¡no me voy!- dice Gabriel.

¡Seguridad! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me está atacando mi loco hermanito de tres años! – grito, provocando que los de seguridad se caigan al más puro estilo anime.

-¡quiero humillar y traumar a los bleyders contigo!- exclama Gabriel poniéndome su mejor cara de perrito adorable (aunque no lo crean, esta carita suya es de verdad irresistible, cuando pueda subiré una foto de ella).

-¡por esto amo a mi enaniño! (n/a: este es el apodo que le tengo a Gabriel)- digo con lágrimas de orgullo.

-me salve, no me pasara nada malo mientras este niño este aquí.- dice gingka aliviado (n/a: que ingenuo, creyó que se salvaba). Cristian, Abraham, Gabriel y yo le lanzamos miradas que decían claramente "no estés tan seguro", cosa que lo hizo tragar saliva.

-muy bien, Gabriel y yo te entrevistaremos con las mismas reglas.- digo.

-¿A qué edad te dio tu padre la "charla" (n/a: creo que todos ustedes entienden perfectamente que se refiere a la charla sobre como venimos al mundo) y que es eso?- pregunta Gabriel inocentemente.

-pues…-comienza a decir gingka, y mira en mi dirección y ve que tengo casi pegada en la frente la advertencia "¡ni se te ocurra responder la verdad a esa pregunta!", y decide mentir, obviamente, olvidando lo que pasaba si mentía.- Es sobre cómo se hacen los chocolates ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!.- se electrocuto y se desmallo.

-Grecia, creo que hay que llamar a una ambulancia.- dice Gabriel.

-tienes razón.- digo. Rato después se lo lleva la ambulancia.

**Segundo entrevistado: Tsubasa Otori.**

-Déjame adivinar, tú y tu hermanito (n/a: Gabriel no es mi hermano de verdad, es hijo de la hermana de mi mama, pero es hijo único y me ve, trata y quiere como si fuera su hermana mayor y viceversa) me van a amenazar con fotos humillantes mías y me obligaran a responder sus estúpidas preguntas y si miento me electrocutaras? - Dice gruñón.

-si pero no seas tan amargado.- digo mientras le pongo el brazalete.

-ya estoy aquí de nuevo, que puede ser peor?

-no me tientes.

-déjame adivinar, Tsubasa kaboom?

-peor.

-¿qué puede ser peor?

-llamare a Rox.

-eso es peor.- dice palideciendo.

-primera pegunta,- dice Gabriel.- ¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo?

-también tú vas a empezar con eso,-murmura.-porque me gusta así.- dice alzando la voz.

-pero pareces una chica.-dice el enanito.

- ¡no parezco una chica ¡ ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- se electrocuto, pero no se desmallo…aun.

-segunda pregunta ¿porque tienes una novia tan violenta y celosa como Rox (n/a: Rox es mi amiga, así que no estoy insultándola ni nada)?- pregunta Gabriel.

-cuando tenga la respuesta a esa pregunta, te aviso niño.-responde.-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!.-lo electrocutan y se desmalla.

-¿Grecia, porque lo electrocutaste?- preguntan Gabriel y los morochos (n/a: para los que no entiendan esta expresión, morochos significa gemelos).

-no fui yo… fue Rox.

-es cierto.- responde Rox apareciendo de repente, echando humo.

-¿de donde saliste?-preguntan todos menos yo.

-no les interesa.

-yo la llame.- respondo.- mientras la ambulancia se lleva a este…

-yo me lo llevare.-dice Rox.

-bien.-digo.-que pase mi siguiente victima… perdón, entrevistado.

**Tercer entrevistado: Kyoya Tategami**

-que te quede claro que no voy a hacer nada aquí.- me espeta Kyoya.

-ya veremos.-le digo.- Primera pregunta ¿Cuál te gusta más como tu novia: Hikaru o Ana-chan?

-¡no responderé eso!-dice blanco como la tiza. Yo lo miro espantada.- ¿Por qué me miras como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza?-pregunta asustado. Y señalo detrás del.-¿ese asesino de la primera temporada está detrás de mí otra vez cierto?- todos negamos con la cabeza.- ¿peor?- asentimos.-¿ valentina?- negamos con la cabeza.-¿Ana?- asentimos. Se voltea y ve a Ana-chan con un aura asesina y el demonio detrás y a Hikaru con un hacha y un aura asesina.

-Ana-chan, te puedo pedir un favor?

- cual es Grecia-chan?

-deja a Kyoya como mínimo moribundo para que venga al programa

-ya veré.

-.¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-grita Kyoya mientras Ana-chan y Hikaru se lo llevan.

-eso es todo por hoy, revisare mañana si Kyoya sigue vivo…tal vez… pero antes de irnos, debo hacer dos cosas: 1) mostrare las fotos humillantes de Kyoya, recuerden que el no contesto las preguntas:

_Foto 1:_ aparece Kyoya usando solo un bóxer de leopardo (n/a: esta foto es de cuando cumplía su reto en las vacaciones en Bariloche, para más información, leer "chismentero barilochero" de Rox Siniestra)

_Foto 2:_ aparece Kyoya sonriendo dulcemente vestido de duende y dándole dulces a los niños (n/a: es de "te desafío", también de Rox Siniestra).

_Foto 3:_ aparece Kyoya en cuatro patas con un trozo de carne en la boca peleando contra un león por la carne.

_Foto 4:_ aparece un pequeño bebe en pañales, y un pañal en la cabeza, muy tierno (n/a: este es Kyoya de bebe).

-aquí están las fotos, para los que las quieran, las fotos están a la venta.- les informo.- y antes de irnos, necesito que pasen Madoka, mis dos mejores amigas, Diana y Manal, ambas del "equipo chismoso de la telenovela", Sophie, como reemplazo de Hikaru, y nuestra querida…¡Valentina-chan!.- se escuchan muchos aplausos.-creo que todas saben que hacer con esto.- les entrego unos collares de caracoles.

-¡voz rosa perla!- dice Valentina.

-¡voz añil perla!-dice Sophie.

-¡voz verde perla!- dice Diana.

-¡voz naranja perla!- dice Madoka.

-¡voz violeta perla!- dice Manal.

-¡voz agua perla!- digo yo.

-¡canto de sirena! ¡Arriba el telón!- decimos todas.

Con gran fuerza vemos  
más allá de los siete mares brillar  
ese cuento sobre la vida  
que el paraíso quiere encontrar.

El batir de alas de los pájaros  
descubrió ese Edén.  
Y no hay duda de que también  
yo lo he de buscar.

Voy a desplegar las velas para el viaje  
que mi alma siempre soñó,  
porque el mapa del tesoro mostró  
(el mapa del tesoro mostró)  
una constelación que vi solo yo  
(tan solo yo)

La historia de los siete mares  
va a comenzar de nuevo ahora y aquí  
y viviré los prodigios mágicos  
que surgirán para mi.

Y al regresar ya como adultas  
desde ese cofre que es el corazón,  
suena la madura y plena canción  
de las sirenas.

Caminaré  
(caminaré)  
sobre las olas  
entre la espuma con reflejos de sol.

Y sentiré  
(y sentiré)  
que con cada paso yo,  
gano firmeza y control.

El hondo mar al que respondo  
late en el fondo de mi corazón  
y en la arena suena ya la canción  
de las sirenas!

La historia de los siete mares  
va a comenzar de nuevo ahora y aquí  
y viviré los prodigios mágicos  
que surgirán para mi.

Y al regresar ya como adultas  
desde ese cofre que es el corazón,  
suena la madura y plena canción  
de las sirenas.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡hola gente que esta tan aburrida que nos sintoniza! ¡soy su conductora Grecia! Bienvenidos a otra edición de TORTURAS BEYBLADE.- les anuncio lo mas entusiasmada posible.-antes de empezar, les recuerdo que nada tiene sentido aqui.

**primer entrevistado: Kyoya Tategami.**

**-**¿por que carajo estoy aqui otra vez?...¡otra vez!

-porque me debes una despues de evitar que Hikaru y Ana te asesinaran!

-¡pero tengo la pierna rota!

-si pero te ayude.

-¡no! ¡no lo hiciste! ¡te quedaste grabando como por una hora y cuando te aburriste interferiste! ¡y para acabarla subiste el video a internet! ¡ademas pudiste ayudarme mucho antes!

-si, pero pudiste quedar peor.

-¡me quitaron los calcetines sin quitarme los zapatos y me hicieron un calzon chino interdimensional! ¡no haya absolutamente nada peor que eso!

-¡que cierres el pinche hocico!- le grito.-como sea...primera y ultima pregunta por que lo mas seguro es que salgas corriendo ¿como describirias t relacion con tu hermano menor Kakeru: como hermanos que se odian? como hermanos que se ignoran? o... (pausa en la tele) *escuchen, lo que sigue no es apto para niños, ademas, les aviso, Kyoya nunca ha visto o leido los libros de Juego de Tronos* (se va la pausa) como la relacion de los mellizos Cersei y Jamie Lannister de Juego de Tronos?

-pues, Kakeru y yo ni nos odiamos ni nos ignoramos, asi que supongo que nuestra relacion es como la de esos mellizos.- cuando dice esto, los autos se frenan en seco, se caen las cosas al suelo y todos miramos a Kyoya con cara de ¡¿wtf?!.-¿que?

-¿nunca has visto la serie Juego de Tronos o leido los libros cierto?

-nop.

-pues para tu informacion, los gemelos Cersei y Jamie Lannister cometen incesto todo el tiempo, ¡los tres hijos de Cersei son hijos de su hermano!

-¡¿que?!.

-¡acabas de decir que te acuestas con Kakeru!-recibo una llamada.-espera,¿alo? aja, si, si yo se lo digo.-cuelgo.-son tus padres, dicen que tu y Kakeru estan perdidos.-otra llamada.-si yo se lo digo. Son Gingka y los demas, dicen que eres un maldito enfermo, pervertido y morboso y otras cosas que mejor no digo porque hay niños viendonos.-otra llamada.-hola, desde luego que se lo digo. Es Kakeru, dice que viene para aca y que en cuanto termine contigo, con suerte podras hacer pipi, te sugiero que corras.

-si es verdad.-dice Kyoya nervisisionado.

Se escucha un portazo.

-¡vaya pero si es Kakeru! ¡denle un aplauso!.-se escuchan aplausos del publico.

-gracias, ahora a lo que vine...¡KYOYA TATEGAMI! ¡TE JURO POR LOS SIETE INFIERNOS QUE DE ESTA NO ME SALES VIVO!...¿que?.-suena mi telefono otra vez.

-perdon, ¿Kakeru, puedes matar a tu hermano en un segundo? gracias, ¿hola? aja,aja, si yo se los digo.-cuelgo.-son los mellizos Cersei y Jamie Lannister de Juego de Tronos, dicen que ustedes dos son peores que ellos, y eso que los tres hijos de Cersei son hijos de su hermano. Muy bien, Kakeru ahora si puedes matar a tu hermano.- Kyoya sale corriendo tan rapido que se le quedo atras el yeso de la pierna. Kakeru fue corriendo tras el.- Muy bien, que pase mi siguente victima.

-veran, hemos disfrazado de astrologo a Oliver, que es del "equipo chismoso de la telenovela", y le jugaremos una broma a Yuki. Yuki esta en un observatorio astronomico, y hemos pegado en el telescopio una imagen de un meteorito para que crea que este viene a la tierra, Oliver esta disfrazado de su astrologo favorito, asi que Yuki le hara caso. Como sea... ¡que las camaras sigan a Yuki!

(pausa en la television)*Antes de mostrar la broma, les dire los nombres que conforman el "equipo chismoso de la telenovela" para que no se confundan, se llaman:

-Manal, que es mi mejor amiga.

-Diana, tambien es mi mejor amiga.

-Rachelle, basicamente todas las chicas del "equipo chismoso de la telenovela" son mis mejores amigas.

-Abraham

-Cristian

-Oliver

-Keyben

-derek.

-Angely

-y Carlos* (fuera pausa)

Yuki estaba tranquilo en el observatorio cuando llega Oliver disfrazado de Angel Gabriel Novoa (este sujeto es un astrologo venezolano real). Yuki salta de su silla y empieza a balbucear un monton de tonterias y esas cosas que haces cuando estas frente a uno de tus heroes.

-Oye jovencito.-dice Oliver usando una voz falsa.-me gustaria ver un momento tu telescopio ¿puedo?

-desde luego señor Novoa.-dice Yuki entusiasmado. Oliver se acerca al telescopio y grita:

-¡un meteorito se va a estrellar contra la tierra!.- a Yuki por poco no le da un infarto al escuchar eso.

-¡¿que demonios?!

-¡un asteroide de esta aproximando cada vez mas a la tierra!

-¡¿que debemos hacer?!- pregunta Yuki histerico. Oliver lo sujeta dramaticamente por los hombros y dice:

-¡corre a los noticieros y trae a las camaras! ¡el mundo tiene que saber esto!.- Yuki sale disparado del observatorio hacia los estudios de television, evitando a toda costa entrar al mio, claro.-vaya, que imbecil es, realmente se creyo lo del asteroide.- entonces llega Yuki con un ejercito de reporteros detras de el.

-¡miren por el telescopio!- el no sabia que nosotros habiamos quitado la imagen del meteorito del telescopio. El reportero miro, se volteo hacia Yuki y le dijo:

-ahi no hay nada.

-¡¿que?!-mira por el telescopio.-¡pero estaba alli!-todos lo miran con cara de "este esta loco".-¡digaselos señor Novoa!

-primero, ahi no hay nada y segundo...

-¡¿que?!

-que estas bien pendejo,-se quita el disfraz-soy yo, Oliver, y esto es una broma de TORTURAS BEYBLADE, y dejame decirte, que caiste redondito, y acabas de hacer el ridiculo en television internacional.- Entonces ve que a Yuki le salio un aura asesina.-¿estas molesto? ¿que vas a hacerme? ¿golpearme con un microscopio?-pregunta burlon.-Madoka es mas ruda que ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡¿QUE CARAJO?!- Yuki le habia lanzado, y acertado, un telescopio pequeño a la cabeza, dejandole un doloroso chichon del tamaño de Kansas. Yuki comenzo a golpear a Oliver con un bate que saco de no se donde.

_de vuelta en el estudio..._

-grecia, por favor, haz un fic de One Direction.- Me suplica Manal.

-¡que no!

-¡hare lo que sea!

-¡que no!-entonces veo las camaras-¡¿ya estamos en vivo?! ¡vete de aqui Manal! ¿como les fue con Yuki?- Entonces veo a Oliver cubierto de yesos totalmente.-adivinare, el cerebrito se enojo.- todos asienten.-como sea... me he robado a Usuario Nicolas, para que haga del que se dedica a joder mi programa, como alguna vez lo hizo Dark y aqui esta ¡denle la bienvenida a Mati!- Aparece Mati usando un traje de Astrid Hofferson de HTTYD, es que el odia HTTYD.

-como te odio en este momento.

-eres mi amigo, pero esta es mi venganza por decir que HTTYD es una mierda.

-habra venganza.

-callate.

**segundo entrevistado: Yu Tendo.**

**-**¡que alguien me salve!- suplica Yu.

-ya deja de actuar como niño berrinchudo, que para eso ya tengo a Gabriel,- le pongo el brazalete-primera pregunta...-entonces se fue la luz.-¡¿QUE CARAJO PASO CON LA LUZ?!- entonces unas cadenas se atan a mis manos.¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!.-entonces vuelve la luz y veo a los bleyders frente a mi.-¿que demonios estan haciendo?

-es muy simple.-dice Kyoya.

-es algo que nos gusta llamar...¡VENGANZA!

-te haremos unas preguntas y tu responderas con la verdad.-dice Yuki.

-¿y si me niego?

-bueno, encontramos este diario Pascualina con tu nombre y si no te importa, lo leeremos.-dice Tsubasa.

-pinche culero...-murmuro.

-¿que dijiste? no te escuche. ¿dijiste "empieza a leer Tsubasa"?-dice Masamune.

-¡esta bien! ¡lo hare!

-¿que es lo mas vergonzoso que te ha pasado?

-fue cuando le dije a un chico (no dire el nombre) que me gustaba, y el me respondio que no sentia lo mismo por mi.

-¿de que color es tu brasier?

-azul.-digo con la cara del color del pelo de Gingka.

-demuestralo.-dice Kyoya.

-¿que?

-lo que oiste.- entonces me enojo tanto que rompi las cadenas que me sujetaban y comence a darles una paliza a toditos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡GINGKA! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE TENGU! ¡DIJISTE QUE LA ENCADENASTE BIEN! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Y OTRA POR QUEJON!.-le grito.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¡Y OTRA POR PERVERTIDOS! ¡¿QUE NO APRENDIERON NADA DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA?!

-¡AAAUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_8 horas despues..._

Los chicos estaban en el hospital despues de recibir mi castigo.

-¿no hay resentimientos?-pregunta Tsubasa.

-no, ya me desquite.

-ah.

-pero, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Ryuga...

-¿que?-preguntan los tres a la vez.

-Rox, Vale y Ana estan furiosas por esa ultima parte y dicen que cuando salgan del hospital, esperen algo diferente a un beso, de nuevo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_de vuelta al estudio..._

-antes de la cancion, Manal, pasa por favor.

-¿porque?

-te tengo un regalo. ¡Nyall! ¡Harry! ¡pasen de una vez!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAL HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡LOS AMO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡corran chicos!- Manal sale corriendo tras ellos. Entonces entran Vale, Rox, Ana, Madoka, Angely, y Diana, como reemplazo de Manal.

-¡voz agua perla!-digo yo.

-¡voz rosa perla!-dice Vale.

-¡voz naranja perla!-dice Madoka.

-¡voz amarillo perla!-dice Angely.

-¡voz añil perla!-dice Rox.

-¡voz verde perla!-dice Ana.

-¡voz violeta perla!-dice Diana.

-Rox, Vale, Ana, ¿no hay rencores porque mande a sus novios al hospital?

-nop.

-no.

-se lo merecian.- Dice Rox.

-¡canto de sirena! ¡arriba el telon!-exclamamos todas.

Nijiiro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou  
Kimi ni mo kitto kikoeteru?  
Nee... kono hoshi no MERODII

Tokei no RIZUMU wa kodou no SUPIIDO yori  
Hayakute tokidoki awatete shinkokyuu suru  
Mirai no watashi ga michi ni mayotta toki  
Sunao na jibun wo shinjite agetai na...

Ohayou! tte RISETTO kokoro no mimi wo sumashite  
Wasureteta mono ga kitto miete kuru

Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete  
Ikiteru kitto sore dake de nee ai wo shitteru  
Ano natsu no sangoshou mo misaki wo meguru toritachi mo  
DAISUKI!  
Minna kono hoshi no...  
Nee... oto no nai MERODII

Muchuu de te wo furu SAYONARA no shunkan  
Ai suru hito kara hanarete shimawanu you ni  
SUKAATO hirogete senaka wo oikaketa  
Mou ichido tsunaida nukumori wasurenai

Hajimete no wakare wa namida ga tomaranakatta  
Itsu datte sora ni niji wo... sagashiteru

Shiawase ni nareru hito wa shiawase wo zutto shinjiteru  
Naitemo kitto warattemo nee tomodachi da yo  
Tokubetsu na EERU ja naku itsumo no kimi no koe ga suki  
Sou da ne!  
Kitto yasashisa mo...  
Nee kono hoshi no MERODII

Fuku wo kigaete kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo  
Koko wa ai to kibou no uta ga afureru WANDAARANDO

Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete  
Ikiteru kitto sore dake de nee ai wo shitteru  
Ano natsu no sangoshou mo misaki wo meguru toritachi mo  
DAISUKI!  
Minna kono hoshi no... okurimono da ne!  
Nijiiro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou  
Mainichi umarete kiete yuku omoi wo taisetsu ni shite

Fuku wo kigaete kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo  
Koko wa ai to kibou no uta ga afureru WANDAARANDO

-¡hasta pronto!

esta cancion es "rainbow notes", de Mermaid Melody.


	3. terror en beyblade

-hola a todos! Bienvenidos a TORTURAS BEYBLADE! El tema de hoy es ver si nuestros queridos y a veces odiados bleyders logran sobrevivir a una noche en una pelicula de terror. Muajajajaja- digo terminando con una risa malevola que hace que los bleyders se pongan extra palidos. Entonces, yo los meto a una maquina que nos teletransporta a una siniestra isla.- esto es lo que pasara, aqui esta el mapa de la isla- les entrego un mapa- aqui esta el rancho de la pelicula La Masacre de Texas, donde desde luego esta el tipo de la motosierra cuyo nombre olvido todo el tiempo, pongamosle el nombre de la nueva version, Jededai, aqui, esta la escuela en la que mataron a Freddy Krueger, donde obvio esta Freddy Krueger, en este lago no les recomiendo nadar, aqui estan las pirañas de la pelicula "Piraña", en este bosque esta BabyFace de la pelicula Bosque Sangriento, y aqui, al lado de este lago, esta el campamento Crystal Lake de Jason Voorhees de la pelicula Viernes 13, asi que, buena suerte.- entonces empiezo a alejarme.-casi lo olvido, la unica forma de salir de aqui es volando o con las perlitas de Percy Jackson. En cada dominio, que son los lugares que les señale, hay un par de perlitas como las de Percy Jackson, pero estan muy bien ocultas, y hay cantidad de trampas cazabobos muy letales (n/a: lo de los dominios y las trampas letales esta basado en los libros de la saga Atrapados de Chris Wooding, si alguno de ustedes, queridos lectores, vive aqui en Barquisimeto o en sus alrededores, les pido por favor, me digan donde puedo conseguir el segundo libro que se llama La Resistencia).- entonces me subo a un helicoptero para irme.

-¡espera! ¡¿y tu adonde demonios te vas?!- me grita Ryuga.

-me voy a Mexico, Vi, Lissete (LissBlade H. H. C) y yo iremos al cine a ver Como Entrena A Tu Dragon 2 en 3d. Pero tranquilos, los estare vigilando. Nos Leemos! Por cierto, les dejo a Mati, el dijo que es experto en este tipo de peliculas.-entonces le doy una patada en el trasero a Mati sacandolo del helicóptero. - ¡volvere al amanecer a recoger lo que quede de ustedes!- Y me fui.

-Esta bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es explicar las reglas de las peliculas de terror...-dice Mati.

-ya sabemos algunas, no ir al bosque, no quedarse solo, no besuquearse, los niños pequeños somos los blancos mas faciles despues de los enamorados, no asustar a los demas por echarles broma, etc.- dice Kenta interrumpiendo a Mati.

-les dire algunas mas, debido a los asesinos de terror que Grecia dejo sueltos: no dormirse por ningun motivo, por Freddy Krueger, no nadar en el lago, mucho menos si estas sangrando, por las pirañas, no ir al campamento, por Jason, no ir a la casa del rancho, por el loco de la sierra, no ir al bosque, por Babyface y estar muy pero muy pero muy pendientes de las trampas, Grecia me hablo por tres tortuosas horas que nunca recuperare de esos libros Atrapados, y en verdad son letales, y JAMAS se acerquen a ningun espejo.- les advierte histerico al final. A todos les sale una gotita estilo anime por la reaccion dramatica de Mati. Entonces suena su celular.- hola?, esta bien, ya te pongo en altavoz.- quien le llamo fui yo.

-olvide decirte Mati, que mientras estes en la isla, no tendras tu paga de 2.000 dolares por hora.

-¡¿QUE?!-se arrodilla mirando al cielo.-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-no seas tan dramatico.

-fuck you.

-no me hagas llamar a Jake el Largo para que te lleve a Malice.- le digo con una mirada asesina, el traga saliva y yo cuelgo.

_en Mexico..._

-¿como reacciono Mati?- me pregunta Lissie (n/a: asi es como yo le digo a Lissete).

-dramatico como siempre.

-una pregunta.-dice Vi.

-¿cual?

-¿realmente llevaste a esos asesinos locos?

-si, en cada dominio esta el verdadero y un chico del equipo chismoso de la telenovela disfrazado de el, esta acordado que solo asustaran a los bleyders y los llevaran al cuarto de camaras, en cada uno, osea los fantasmas y los chicos, hay una camarita diminuta para que yo pueda vigilarlos con mi tablet y si uno de los fantasmas se intenta pasar de listo y tratar de asesinar a cualquiera, usare este termo y lo absorvere aqui.-digo sosteniendo en la mano un termo de metal.

-dudo que ese termo de sopa les haga algo.-dice Lissie.

-¿de donde lo sacaste?- pregunta Vi asombrada.

-se lo quite prestado a Danny Phantom, no le hara falta por un par de horas.

_en Amity__ Park..._

Danny Phantom estaba luchando con Vlad Plasmius y cuando el cayo desmayado, Danny saca su termo, que yo reemplace con uno lleno de sopa, y al abrirlo se sale la sopa.

-¡¿donde demonios esta mi termo?!- entonces Vlad se levanta y...

_en la isla.._

Kyoya y Anna estaban paseando por el bosque, despues de haber ignorado las advertencias de Mati y Ryuga, y obviamente olvidando a los asesinos locos.

-Kyoya, tengo miedo.- Dice Anna asustada.

-tranquila, yo te protegere.-dice Kyoya haciendose el valiente para intentar quedar bien ante Anna despues de todas las cosas que pasaron en el set. Entonces escuchan unos ruidos en los arbustos, y Anna se esconde detras de Kyoya. Despues salen de los arbustos Tsubasa, Rox, Yuki y Madoka.

-los estuvimos buscando por todas partes, par de tortolitos estupidos ¿que no escucharon las advertencias de Mati y Ryuga?- dice Madoka molesta. A los tortolitos les sale una gotita estilo anime en la frente.

-no entiendo porque estan tan asustados, es obvio que todos esos fantasmuchos son solos chismosos vestidos de fantasmas y...- entonces Gingka sale detras de el gritandole ¡BUUUUU!.-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-se rieron todos.

-¡no me asuste Hagane!- grita Kyoya furioso.

-entonces explica porque te orinaste en los pantalones ajajajajajajajajajaja.-dice entrecortadamente secandose las lagrimas de la risa. Kyoya mira sus pantalones, que efectivamente, estaban mojados.

-al menos ya saben que no hay ningun asesino y...- entonces siente una respiracion en su hombro.-¿esta detras de mi cierto?- pregunta aterrorizado. Todos asienten, el se voltea y ve a Cristian vestido de Babyface, aunque todos piensan que es el verdadero Babyface.-¡tomala a ella, yo aun quiero vivir!- exclama colocando a Anna frente a el a modo de escudo humano. Todos salen corriendo y Cristian se lleva a Anna cargada sobre su hombro.

-¿como te vengaras de Kyoya, Anna? Soy Cristian, por cierto.

-un gusto Cristian, y sobre la venganza, ya vere.- Llegan al cuarto de camaras y Anna comienza a espelucarse el pelo.

-¿por que haces eso?-preguntan todos confundidos.

-estoy disfrazandome para vengarme de Tategami, me disfrazare de la niña poseida del exorcismo.

-de lujo.- Anna se pone una bata blanca y sale, y realmente parecia una niña poseida.

Yuki, Madoka, Hikaru, Tsubasa y Rox estaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela buscando las perlitas magicas. La ultima trampa casi les corta la cabeza.

-Creo que nos perdimos.-dice Rox.

-no lo creo, estamos siguiendo correctamente el mapa.-responde Yuki, aunque si estaban perdidos. Entonces escucharon unos ruidos raros, y el verdadero Freddy Krueger salio de la nada. Toditos salieron disparados hacia la salida, pero Freddy agarro a Madoka y desaparecio. Reaparecieron en el cuarto de vigilancia, dejo a Madoka en el suelo y se esfumo. De repente, entraron Tsubasa, Rox, Hikaru y Yuki siendo arrastrados por Oliver disfrazado de Jason Voorhees.

-los atraparon bastante rapido.

Reiji estaba nadando en el lago, buscando perlitas, cuando sintio una cosa redonda bajo sus pies. La recogio, y resulto ser una perlita magica, entonces, muchas pirañas comenzaron a morderlo, y el salio corriendo sobre el agua y llego al cuarto de vigilancia (n/a:¡¿como demonios lo encontro?! ¡se supone que estaba bien escondido!).

-tengo...una...perlita...- entonces los demas saltan sobre el peleando por la perlita y al terminar la pelea, vieron que esta habia caido al suelo y que Yuki habia desaparecido.

-¡esa desgraciada rata de laboratorio me las va a pagar muy caras!-gritan los bleyders furiosos. Poco a poco, casi todos estaban en el cuarto, excepto Mati, y Anna casi mataba del susto a Kyoya con su disfraz de niña poseida. Yo ya habia apresado en el termo a Jason, Babyface y a Jededai porque casi habian matado a unos bleyders que mejor no digo sus nombres para que no me demanden. Todos estabamos preocupados por Mati. Entonces todos ven en la camara que vigila la cocina de la casita del rancho a Mati y a Freddy acercandocele siguilosamente. Y me llaman.

-¡¿que?!- entonces veo la imagen de la cocina-¡voy para alla de inmediato!.- entonces Lissie, Vi y Yo nos montamos en Furias Nocturnas y volamos a la isla.

Mati se estaba haciendo un sandwich cuando ve a Fredy.

-dejame adivinar ¿eres un amigo de Grecia disfrazado? Escucha, no me das miedo.- Freddy se quita el sombrero.-wou ¿como hicieron para que las quemaduras se viera tan reales? ¿quieres un sandwich?- el niega con la cabeza y alza el guante y todos entramos de sopeton en la cocina.

-¡ese es el verdadero Freddy Kruuger!- Mati se quedo blanco y quieto. Freddy se le acerco-¡lo va a matar y me van a demandar!- pero Mati le patea varias veces en la entrepierna mientras gritaba y Freddy quedo hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

-me largo, me trataban mejor en el infierno.- yo saco el termo y lo absorvo. Entonces llega Danny Phantom y me quita el termo. Despues, todos nos montamos en dragones y nos largaos de alli.

De vuelta en el estudio, lo veo quemado, congelado, con lobos y cocodrilos, con caramelos por todo el suelo y llenos de hormigas.

-¡HIJO DE LA GRAN CHINGADA! ¡¿que carajo paso aqui?!- Gabriel se baja del tubo en el que se monto para que no se lo comieran los cocodrilos.

-nosotros nos aburrimos y nos dio hambre, Nano (n/a: carlos es mi primo, tiene 21 años y todos le decimos Nano) uso su rayo laser para encender la parrilla y perdimos el control del fuego, llamamos a Jack Frost para que lo apagara, pero los lobos y cocodrilos estaban aqui comiendose la carne, despues yo seguia con hambre asi que busque tu reserva secreta de dulces que siempre ocultas de mi y comi varios dulces, despues llegaron las hormigas, y Nano me enseño a bailar el gangnam style y cuando se canso se fue a relajar en el jacuzzi.- yo, furiosa a un nivel como para asustar a un dios, le lanzo una botella llena de sodio al agua del jacuzzi y Nano sale volando hasta las nubes. Me volteo y miro a las camaras.

-eso fue todo por hoy en TORTURAS BEYBLADE, y aunque hace hace calor aqui YO ESTOY A PUNTO DE DEJAR ALGO BIEN FRIO, pero antes de irme, debo hacerles un anuncio muy inportante:

-en el siguiente capitulo, habra un tema muy especial, que sera una subasta de bleyders, todas ustedes, mis queridas lectoras, podran participar y comprar a UN SOLO bleyder, aqui estan las reglas:

1) para participar deben poner en su comentario:

*su nombre de verdad.

*los bleyders por los que quieren pujar.

*las cosas que haran con su bleyder si lo ganan.

*y sus ofertas.

2) solo pueden comprar un bleyder, pueden pujar por todos los bleyders que quieran, pero al comprar al suyo, deben retirarse y hacer las cosas que dijeron que harian con su bleyder.

3) el bleyder que compren estara a su merced por 24 horas exactas.

-esas son las reglas, en 10 dias subire el siguiente capitulo, ni un dia antes, entonces, cerrare las ofertas. Nos leemos! sayonara y SMOKEBOMB- yo desaparezco en una cortina de humo...y reaparezco corriendo.-casi lo olvido, recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme bien. SMOKEBOMB- vuelvo a desaparecer.

**yo: esperen! olvide decir algo muy importante!**

**gingka: esta tiene memoria de pez *lo golpeo en la cabeza con mi fiel sarten***

**yo: callate baka! esto es para Usuario Nicolas**

**lamento que este enojado conmigo por lo del capitulo anterior, eres mi amigo y no me siento bien sabiendo que sigues enojado conmigo, por favor, perdoname.**

**gingka: *se levanta algo aturdido por el golpe* que sentimental, ¿por que no puedes ser asi conmigo? *vuelvo a golpearlo y se desmalla***

**yo: callate! en serio Mati, lo siento, sorry, gomenasai.**


End file.
